ItaSasu: Fetish
by Crystallinee
Summary: Itachi teases his brother, taking advantage of Sasuke's little 'tomato fetish'. ItaSasu kinkiness, bondage, yaoi, lemons. One-shot.


**ItaSasu: Fetish**

**Warning: This story contains dripping tomatoes, squeezed tomatoes, as well as tomatoes in all kind of dirty, inappropriate situations :D As well as love, yaoi, incest, boyxboy. Read at your own risk!**

**This is a one-shot.  
**

* * *

Itachi had a little surprise for Sasuke. Or more accurately, a big one. Big in every sense of the word.

He knew more than well what the boy liked. Few people get turned on by the sight of tomatoes, but Sasuke was definitely one of them.

Itachi was waiting in their bedroom with a smirk, calling for Sasuke to join him. He had prepared everything well. He had both handcuffs and ropes nearby, just waiting to be used on his dear little brother.

Sasuke entered the room with a slightly confused frown; he had no idea what his brother was preparing for him. The only thing he saw was the bright red tomato Itachi was holding in his hand. He rushed forward to get it only to feel himself being quickly lifted up and thrown on the double bed in the room.

"Nii-" he began, when suddenly his wrists were forced back and he found himself handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. "What the –"

"Hush." Itachi kissed his forehead. "Just wait and see."

Before Sasuke had time to react, his elder brother had pulled off his pants and boxers. The younger felt the cold air hit his sensitive parts and he tried to get away. "Itachi!" he whined, and felt Itachi pull his legs apart and tie each foot to each end of the bed with the help of the ropes.

Itachi moved so that he had Sasuke firmly pinned beneath him with his wrists and legs tied to the bed, leaving him outspread and defenseless to the elder brother's touch. Sasuke had an angry blush over his face as he squirmed to get free. But Itachi just smirked and looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. So much pleasure there was to gain from and give to that body.

He slowly trailed his hands over the boy's flaccid, exposed member, watching him stir and flinch. He stroked it gently until it hardened and some drops of pre-cum gushed out.

Itachi then continued and unbuttoned his little brother's greedily. He started licking Sasuke's nipples, sucking and nibbling gently at them. Then he worked his way downwards until he reached the boy's naval.

Sasuke was moaning already now, his breathing was irregular and he was starting to sweat and get hot all over. This was better than any of Itachi's dirty fantasies. Smirking feverishly he slowly licked downwards until he reached his prize. Sasuke whined frustrated when he felt Itachi's mouth hovering right above him, teasingly blowing warm air on his swollen member.

Itachi gave his brother a teasingly look and slowly licked his little brother's dripping wet phallus. Sasuke arched his whole body, gasping and groaning. Itachi pulled away and climbed up on top on him, still smirking. "You better give it to me, Sasuke", he said in an unusual dark and husky voice. The younger teen bit his lips and moaned as Itachi ground their hard erections together.

"You've been a very, very bad boy," Itachi continued and leaned over to capture Sasuke's lips. They kissed deeply, and Itachi licked the saliva off his brother's lips. The younger's face was still flushed and Itachi stroked his face briefly. "Don't be ashamed, otouto. I'm going to take my time with this, so you better… let me taste it."

Chuckling quietly, he glanced down at his brother's aching need. Sasuke thrashed his hips upwards in a silent command, but Itachi wasn't going to obey.

Itachi was still fully clothed and he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes as he pulled his shirt off in one swift movement and showed his muscular chest. "I'm going to give you what you deserve, if you're a good boy and cooperate with your Nii-san."  
Amused, Itachi went to the kitchen. Sasuke was left on the bed with his legs forcedly spread, and he cursed his brother silently. His mouth fell open when he saw Itachi entering the room with a whole basket of tomatoes. The elder brother gave him an evil smirk and teasingly slow started undressing. Sasuke practically looked like a fish out of water when he saw what Itachi was wearing under his pants. Briefs…

Sasuke could feel himself harden fully and he glared at his older brother. It should be illegal to look that sexy. And those tomatoes over there… Mmm. He wanted to have them. Now.

Itachi picked up a couple of tomatoes and walked over to his impatient little brother. Itachi had untied his hair and it was falling down his shoulders. He bit into a tomato and let the juice drip down on Sasuke's stomach and throbbing member.

Sasuke arched his hips and groaned. "Just do it already!" he burst out, feeling how his lust and need drove him insane. He needed release so badly.

Itachi coated his tongue with tomato juice and slowly dragged it along Sasuke's inner thighs, up to his balls. The younger boy grunted and thrust his hips up into Itachi's mouth. But the elder boy pulled back again. He slapped Sasuke's ass gently. "Not yet. You're always so impatient…" He chuckled again, but he could not ignore his own hardness anymore.

Sasuke had now adopted a pleading face, hoping for his brother to give in for his famous puppy eyes.

"Open your mouth for me", Itachi smirked. The younger one did as told and Itachi squeezed some tomato juice into it. When Sasuke wined and wanted more, the elder kissed him again, mixing the tastes on their tongues. Itachi moved down again, getting a bit impatient himself. Itachi started licking and sucking the younger's weeping need and Sasuke made delightful noises in the back of his throat with satisfaction.

Itachi continued lick the hard organ and finally took it all in his mouth. Sasuke arched his back and the elder could feel him getting close. He swallowed around him and bobbed his head up and down as he gently massaged his brother's tense balls. He could feel Sasuke slip into that state of ecstasy as Itachi worked with his tongue. Finally he let out a loud moan and Itachi felt that sweet, salty liquid squirt into his mouth.

Swallowing every drop of it, Itachi licked it off his lips as he saw the pleased expression on his brother's face. "To think that the very idea of tomatoes arouses you that much", the elder said and chuckled at his brother's strange fetish.

Sasuke struggled against the ropes. "Untie me _now_."

"We're not done yet", Itachi smirked. "In fact, _we haven't even begun. _Don't you want to please your Nii-san?"

Sasuke arched his back again, showing his yummy little hole to the elder. Itachi climbed on top of him and pulled off his boxers. He took up another tomato and squeezed it hard, ignoring the lustful expression on his brother's face. Itachi started to lubricate Sasuke's entrance with the juice from it. Soon Sasuke was fully aroused again.

"Tomatoes are so… wet", Itachi teased and licked some juice off his fingers. He stroked the little hole and occasionally dug his fingers into it, making Sasuke moan at the friction when his sensitive nerves were being stimulated. Itachi put in a finger while he started jerk Sasuke off with his other hand. Soon he inserted two fingers and started stretching him wide. The younger boy was going numb from all the pleasure-pain he was receiving and suddenly he felt something slick and lean pressed to his phallus. A tomato.

"Itachi, what the hell –"

"Schh… just relax", the elder brother commanded. "Put your icing on it, go ahead." He had barely said it before the younger boy got off again, shooting his load over it while he threw his head back. Itachi licked the semen of the tomato with a satisfied expression.

Sasuke fell down on the bed, exhausted. It was now Itachi decided to get his own pleasure. Leaning up at the younger boy's entrance, he rubbed the tip of his member teasingly against it. Sasuke squirmed and was about to protest when Itachi penetrated him with such force that he felt it going all the way up to his spine. The elder grunted at the tightness surrounding him and thrust deeper, keeping his hands over Sasuke's hips.

"Have a tomato"; he mumbled and handed over the 'decorated' fruit to his brother. Sasuke greedily bit into it and he could taste his own semen on his tongue.

The elder groaned and pressed their lips together as he pounded into Sasuke's tight body. The younger boy threw his head back, panting, and raised his arms to wrap them tightly around his older brother's shoulders.

"Relax, Sasuke", the elder panted and looked into Sasuke's eyes. In that moment he found the boy's prostate and Sasuke moaned loudly, overwhelmed by pleasure when Itachi hit it hard.

They continued rocking back and forth, and Sasuke was almost brought to screaming by the violent pounding. It felt so indescribable good… and only Itachi could make him feel like this.

"Is that all you got?" he teased in a strained voice and saw Itachi grit his teeth. A moment later he was pounding harder still, and Sasuke saw lights in front of his vision.

Itachi reached between them and grabbed the younger's member tightly, stroking it until Sasuke's body was almost bent in half with pleasure.

They could feel it rising up from deep within, the sweet urge to release. Their faces were scrunched up in pleasure, their mouths open and their eyes screwed shut.

"I'm almost there", Sasuke panted. "Me too", the elder groaned.

Sasuke saw the pleasure all over his brother's face and he couldn't help but smile cockily. "Faster", he demanded breathlessly but in the same moment Itachi tugged extra hard at his member and buried his face in his neck.

Sasuke felt the urge far too strong; it was impossible to hold it. A scream spilled out of his lips when the pleasure suddenly intensified far too much. The orgasm washed over him like a brief sugar-sweet wave and he couldn't see straight as he came all over their chests and abdomens. He could feel Itachi's whole body stiffen and the elder groaned deeply in the back in his throat as he shot his load deep inside of the younger.

They fell down on the bed together, utterly spent.

"Uncuff me now!" Sasuke gasped.

"Not yet", the elder smirked. "I have another tomato for you…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are lusted for.  
**


End file.
